


josh has risen

by tomyfuturejosh



Category: Jon Bellion - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bible AU, Gay, M/M, Resurrection, dunion, jesus!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomyfuturejosh/pseuds/tomyfuturejosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh and jon reunite after he is resurrected</p>
            </blockquote>





	josh has risen

After the Sabbath, Jon awoke as soon as the sun rose to go and visit the tomb of Josh, who had been dead for 3 days. Jon missed his Lord. He missed his hair, his hands, his smile and the way his usually solemn self completely changed when he was around Jon. 

Jon had been Josh's favourite disciple for multiple reasons. Jon was the only one that knew about Josh's homosexuality. Coincidently, Jon was the only disciple that was also gay. Jon didn't show any bitterness towards Josh when he found out and Josh showed his gratefulness for that in many different ways. 

When Jon arrived at the tomb of his Lord there was a violent earthquake. An angel came down from heaven and rolled back the stone that was covering the entrance of the tomb. The angel's appearance was like lightning, and his clothes were a glowing white that reminded Jon of Josh's wide smile. 

The angel said to Jon, “Don't be afraid, I know that you are looking for Josh. Come see where he lay then go quickly to tell the other disciples of his rising." Upon the angel's echoing words, they disappeared. 

Jon stared mindlessly at the soft glow that was slowly forming in the tombs opening. A beaming figure began to emerge from the bright light and eventually Jon could make out the familiar body structure that was Josh.

Jon forced his eyes shut and reopened them with a thin sheet of tears coating his eyes. Before Josh could even say a word, Jon was rushing towards and leaping into his arms. Josh wrapped both arms around Jon's torso and lifted him gently off the ground. 

Both of Jon's hands were placed at the back of Josh's neck as their foreheads rested against each other and made eye contact for the first time in what felt like forever. "I missed y-" Jon's broken voice was cut off by Josh's lips against his own. 

Their lips moved together in the same rhythm of their hearts beating for each other. Jon used his hands to deepen the kiss. Somewhere in the process Josh had placed Jon onto the ground and let his hands make their way to his disciple's hips. 

Josh pulled away when he felt the wetness of Jon's tears rubbed uncomfortably against his cheekbone. Josh took the other's face in both hands and used his thumbs to lovingly wipe away his tears. A soft smile was spread across Jon's face as he gazed into Josh's eyes.

Finally, Josh broke the silence.

"I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this


End file.
